Love is Many a Thing
by smileforlove
Summary: Love is...what? Draco and Hermione start out together but after not understanding what love really is due to family problems of her own, Hermione decides to break it off. Now what? Does love really exist or is it a thing that only survies in fairytales?


A/N

Ok, my latest new story. This isn't very good though, o well. Review guys. Seriously

---Draco's POV---

"Hermione, wait!" I called from the distance as she turned to run, tears streaming down her face.

"It's over Draco! It's never going to work out…we're done!" she screamed in reply, stopping, without turning back to tell him her last words.

"It's not over, Hermione. We can make it work."

"No…we can't." she tumbled before running out.

It was late at night, nearly midnight and Hermione and I had snuck off to meet up on the stone bridge. It was supposed to go as planned, to talk, to laugh, to enjoy each other's company then finish with a kiss. But, today didn't follow that schedule, Hermione led it astray to another path. A dead end.

It hit me hard, and I even tried to call her back but she resisted, telling me that it couldn't work out. Not with all of Voldemort's army fighting against relationships like these. Yet, I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to believe, I just wanted to live the moment and take things as they came.

To be honost, I never thought she'd ever leave him. I thought she needed me, like I needed her.

But she didn't, apparently.

---Hermione's POV---

I couldn't sleep that night; I was tossing and turning, just like in all the muggles movies about unsuccessful relationships. That's what we were, unsuccessful.Draco and Hermione. Just thinking of our name's side by side surprised me a bit. To be blunt it truly was the oddest couple that the wizard community had ever heard of! Luscious Malfoy's pureblood son Draco with a girl like me. A _mudblood_.

That's right. It was never meant to be, it can't work, we were meant for each other.

So why do I miss him?

Why do I have this feeling inside me like I'm wrong, like maybe I'm just doubting the truth.

That's the problem! Love, it's confusing and it never made sense. So, it can't be real right?

My parents divorced when I was little and since then my mom has been married with multiple husbands and my dad, well, he isn't quite a "loyal" husband to his present wife. Let's just say he had a couple adventures himself with some slutty looking women. How can love exist in a world like today? After a year of thinking that maybe I was misconstrueing the world in general I looked for relationships to see if maybe love really was out there. But after many terrible relationships with many terrible boys I realized, no, love doesn't exist.

Except…Draco. Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy manor, the stuck up pureblood that spat on people like me. And then we had to fall in love with each other last year. By that time I figured out love did exist.

But love's not nice either, it likes to pair you with people that you just can't be with because of other issues. Love, you live with it yet you can't live without it.

Kind of like cleaning, if you don't clean your bathroom then it gets dirty and disgusting but you hate it so even if you do clean, it's not exactly pleasant.

In other words, love is painful.

Breaking up with Draco was the one thing I could do to keep us sane, so our family's were safe, and that our partner wasn't going to be harmed. He worried for me more than I'd ever seen the past month, he was always by my side, escorting me from room to room, making sure a friend was with me when I went back to my dorms. A perfect gentleman, but too protective for my taste.

So, to release his inner stress I broke up with him. It was for the best, really. We'll be happy this way, we can move on.

Yet, here I am, not moving on in the least and neither happy. Just sitting on my bed, looking out the window onto the cloudy day and wishing the world didn't have any problems to deal with at all. Wondering if, maybe, he's thinking about what I'm thinking too.

---Draco's POV---

It's over. No more. Zip. Zero. Squat.

"This is bullshit." I couldn't help but hiss as I glared into the raging fire. I had skipped the first few classes today to reflect and dwell on what had really happened last night and continued to try and figure out if it was real or just an extremely disturbing nightmare

Even when we first started "going out" I didn't particularly like her I just was attracted to her. Nothing more than lust, and that's how I thought it'd always be. When I was tired with her I'd just throw her away. But each time I got rid of her I'd want her back, and finally I realized this was more than lust, it was love.

But obviously, she never intended for us to fall in love with each other. Or maybe she did, in the beginning, until about a few weeks ago she showed a sign of…stiffness. She wasn't comfortable walking hand in hand anymore in public. Which I understood at first, if purebloods saw us we could've been tattled on to the "Voldemort", otherwise known as, Mr. Hoity-Toity of the Dark.

Suddenly, the commons door popped open and Pansy Parkinson (gag) strolled up to me and sat on my lap. I didn't turn to check if it was her, but I could smell her blood curdling perfume (anyone could smell the stench miles away) so I recognized it was her once the blocking door let it out.

"For Melin's sake, what is that reeking odor?" The man on the door bellowed before he closed.

"That would be you my dear lady, do me a favor and get off of me or I'll lose my legs."

She snorted.

"Draco, Draco, you really are a devil."

"Indeed. Get off!"

But of course she didn't, she thought I was teasing. Which, I obviously was not! The smell was more overwhelming the manure stuffed up my nose.

It was before I knew it once I began coughing and soon, without recognition, I toppled over, dazed in a mysterious yet entrancing sleep.

---Third Person POV---

"That wasn't my perfume dearest, it was my sleeping potion brewed up just for you…" she whispered into his ear as she began unbuttoning his shirt as he lay slumped over on the couch.

In the background the fire continued to burn, now letting out hissing noises before it blew out completely from the cold wind that had abruptly flown in.

---Hermione's POV---

With a sudden shudder I felt something set a tingle down my spine. I usually only got this when I felt like something was wrong, but nothing seemed to be wrong around me. All though I tried to ignore it anyway. Had the room suddenly dropped temperature?

No, that couldn't be it, the greenery has to stay hot for certain plants' sake…maybe I'm just hallucinating. Yes, that's it.

Well, not that that's a very good thing either…

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry said quietly with only the very corner of his mouth open. The teacher was still lecturing on how to NOT trim the claws on the Claw Fir plant.

"I'm fine. Just a slight breeze, I'm feeling a bit chilly. Isn't it?" she mumbled back, still watching the teacher.

"Are you kidding? It's elfishly hot in here!"

"Elfishly?" I couldn't help but crack a grin.

"It's a new word from Ron, apparently it's the latest thing in the trendier areas of the wizard world."

"Ron, Ron, indeed. Latest thing, eh?"

"Ya. Think so'." Harry was quickly losing interest in the subject, but I was hooked.

"Well, I do think, that perhaps Ron is elfishly mad!" Unfortunately, I said this a bit too loud and Ron turned, not quite sure what I said but had heard his name sure enough.

Harry let out a loud laugh and soon everyone turned to face us. He turned bright red while Ron continued to look puzzled and confused, and I...

Well, I got another chill down my spine.

It was definitely a sign and speaking of signs…where's Draco and Pansy? They're supposed to be in this class with me.

Chills? Draco? Pansy? Oh no.

This means trouble. Double Trouble.

A/N

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

\/

\/

\/


End file.
